It's My life
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: Crystal was an average teenage girl until she took on the life of her dead double. Now she has to worry about school, keeping her identity a secret, keeping her second life a secret. Lots of OC's and OC pairings. M for language, gore, and scenes.
1. Profiles

**Me: Well, I'm bored and I'm addicted to this online RPG game called Dragon Nest by Nexon and I just couldn't help myself from making stories. Gomen gomen gomen.  
Aidan: That's umm interesting to know O.O  
**

* * *

**_Name:_ **Crystal Silveria**  
_Gender:_ **Female**  
_DOB:_ **3/24/1997**  
_Age:_ **14**  
_Height:_ **5'4**  
_Weight:_ **105 lb**  
_Class:_** Cleric**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Paladin**  
_Weapon:_ **Soaring mace**  
_Secondary Weapon:_ **Challenger's shield**  
_Guild:_ **Black Cross  
**_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon. **  
Hair: **Mid-back length ebony black hair with bangs that cover most of the right side of her face.**  
_Clothes:_** Fighter's armor, Fighter's mitts, Fighter's shoes, and a short skirt that has three layers of chain mail and a layer of white fabric in between the chain mail and a layer of fabric over the top._**  
Other: **_She wears a mask that places an enchantment spell that conceals her identity as a girl and gives her a look of that of a boy's. Her clothes are the same except for her leg armor which are Fighter's trousers instead of her skirt. Her mask covers the top half of her, it's white with swirly designs on it, both eye holes are covered with a white see through cover (think of one way glass, one side can see through it but if you're on the other said then you can't see through). Her hair looks like it is shoulder length, slightly curling inwards. She also wear a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Has a tattoo of guild crest on back and a phoenix tattoo on right arm. Rest will be revealed in story.

**_Name:_ **Johnson Silveria**  
_Gender:_** Male**  
_DOB:_ **3/24/1997**  
_Age:_ **14**  
_Height:_ **5'7**  
_Weight:_** 125 lb**  
_Class:_** Cleric**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Priest**  
_Weapon:_ **Challenger's Wand**  
_Secondary Weapon:_ **Cerberus Shield**  
_Guild:_ **Black Cross**  
****_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.**  
_Hair:_ **Black Ebony hair that reaches his mid-neck with thin bangs the cover part of his eyes if he doesn't sweep them to the side.  
**_Clothes:_** Gambler's armor, Gambler's mitts, Gambler's shoes, and challenger's trousers.  
**_Other:_** Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a black mask that covers top half of face, the mask has claw like designs, all heading towards the eye holes, the eye holes are also covered, just like Crystal's only black instead of white. Has tattoo of guild crest on chest and a tattoo of the Chinese dragon on right arm, the dragon winds around the upper arm and the head ends at mid-way shoulder and the tail end about an inch from the elbow. Rest will be revealed in story.

**_Name:_** Ailyne Drangz**  
_Gender:_** Female**  
_DOB:_ **7/06/1998**  
_Age:_ **13**  
_Height:_ **5'2  
**_Weight:_** 90 lb**  
_Class:_** Archer**  
_Sub-Class:_** Acrobat**  
_Weapon:_ **Royal crest shortbow**  
_Secondary Weapon:_ **Dark elf quiver**  
_Guild:_ **Black Cross**  
********_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.**  
_Hair:_** Mid-back midnight black hair in a high pony tail with some bangs that stop at eye brows**  
_Clothes:_** Nerwin Dress, leggings, Nerwin headband, Nerwin mittens, and apocalypse booties._**  
Other: **_Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a silver mask that has floral designs, eye holes covered with silver. Has a tattoo of guild crest on back and a phoenix tattoo on right arm. Rest will be revealed in story.

_********__Name:_ Daniel Drangz_**  
Gender:**_ Male**  
_DOB:_** 5/08/1995******  
_Age:_** 16******  
_Height:_** 5'9**  
**_**Weight: **_125 lb******  
_Class:_** Archer**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Sharpshooter**  
_Weapon: _**Cerberus longbow**  
_Secondary Weapon: _**Dark elf quiver  
**_Guild: _**Black Cross  
******_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.  
_**Hair:** _Short spiky and slightly bushy midnight black hair with short side bangs_**  
Clothes:**_ Silver Lion armor, Silver lion mitts, Silver lion shoes, and Silver lion _trousers._  
_**Other: **_Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a red mask that has scratch like marks on it, eye hole cover is red. Has tattoo of guild crest on chest and a tattoo of the Chinese dragon on right arm, the dragon winds around the upper arm and the head ends at mid-way shoulder and the tail end about an inch from the elbow. Rest will be revealed in story.

**_Name:_** Riku Clariva**  
Gender:** Male**  
**_**DOB**:_ 5/03/1998**  
_Age:_** 13**  
_Height:_** 5'4**  
Weight: **110 lb**  
**_**Class**:_ Warrior**  
**_**Sub-Class**:_ Swordsman**  
_Weapon: _**Royal crest greatsword**  
_Secondary Weapon: _**Varnak gauntlet  
**_Guild: _**Black Cross  
******_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.  
**Hair:** Straight silver blue hair that stops mid-neck with a black headband that holds up his bangs, making them stick up.**  
Clothes: **Allegro shirt, Allegro pants, Apocalypse gloves, and Cerberus boots.  
**Other: **Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a light blue mask with lightning designs on it. Has tattoo of guild crest on chest and a tattoo of the Chinese dragon on right arm, the dragon winds around the upper arm and the head ends at mid-way shoulder and the tail end about an inch from the elbow. Rest will be revealed in story.

**_Name:_** Sora Clariva**  
Gender:** Male**  
_DOB:_ **5/03/1998**  
**_**Age**:_ 13**  
_Height: _**5'4 **  
Weight: **105 lb**  
_Class:_ **Warrior**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Mercenary **  
_Weapon: _**Varnak axe**  
_Secondary Weapon: _**Cerberus gauntlet  
**_Guild: _**Black Cross  
******_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.  
**Hair:** Spiky blond hair with some side bangs**  
Clothes: **Cerberus shirt, Cerberus pants, Allegro gloves, and Manticore boots  
**Other: **Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a dark yellow mask with wave like designs. Has tattoo of guild crest on chest and a tattoo of the Chinese dragon on right arm, the dragon winds around the upper arm and the head ends at mid-way shoulder and the tail end about an inch from the elbow. Rest will be revealed in story.

**_Name:_** Tina Larica **  
Gender:** Female**  
_DOB:_** 2/09/1997**  
_Age:_** 14**  
**_**Height:**_ 5'3 **  
Weight: **95 lb**  
_Class:_ **Sorceress**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Mystic**  
_Weapon: _**Soaring grimoire **  
_Secondary Weapon: _**Apocalypse staff  
**_Guild: _**Black Cross  
******_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.  
**Hair:** Straight violet hair in high pig tails**  
Clothes: **Vivace robe, Vivace garters, Vivace armguards, and Kasarana heels  
**Other: **Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears a dark blue mask with eerie designs on it. Has a tattoo of guild crest on back and a phoenix tattoo on right arm. Rest will be revealed in story.

**Name:** Ariana Larica**  
Gender:** Female**  
_DOB:_ **2/10/1997**  
_Age:_** 14**  
_Height:_ **5'4  
_**Weight:**_ 100 lb**  
_Class:_** Sorceress**  
_Sub-Class:_ **Elementalist **  
_Weapon: _**Goldwing orb**  
_Secondary Weapon:_ **Hortansia staff  
**_Guild: _**Black Cross  
******_Crest:_ **A full moon with a lotus flower at the center, a Chinese dragon on the left side of the moon, a phoenix on the other side, and each bending to the shape of the moon.  
**Hair: **Mid-back straight violet hair that's in a high pony tail**  
Clothes:** Dandelion robe, Dandelion garters, Dandelion heels, and Fighter's armguards  
**Other: **Wears a necklace if a black cross made if a black stone that shine, the cross is outlined by silver, and has a really small cross at the middle. Wears an orange mask with flame like designs. Has a tattoo of guild crest on back and a phoenix tattoo on right arm. Rest will be revealed in story.


	2. Chapter 1: My life?

**Me: I own nothing, well maybe the characters but still everything belongs to Nexon.**

Key:  
"Talking"  
'Mouthing'  
_'Thinking'_  
_**'Mentally talking to each other'**_

* * *

_-_Crystal's POV_-_

How did I get into this mess I'm not even sure myself.

-Flash Back Crystal's POV-

All I know is that I was just having a bad day, sat there in bed with nothing to do, literally, nothing. Next thing I knew, I fell through my bed and landed in the middle of a field with a bunch of green goblins in the area, running towards me. I shielded myself with my arms, squinting my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. "Stay away from her!" A familiar heart warming voice shouted. An arrow flew past my head, making some of my hair part at where the arrow pierced it. The arrow exploded as it made contact with the ground, sending the goblins flying back, disappearing in a cloud of eerie purple smoke. "Psh, pesky things aren't they?" He chuckled, holding out his hand. "Johnson! Found her!" He shouted towards the direction he came from. A few seconds later another guy showed up, funny thing is, he looks exactly like the Johnson I know, same goes for Daniel. "Come on boo." Daniel smiled, gently grasping my hand. "Someone explain what's going on here please." I squeaked, following them. "Hmm? Oh yeah forgot. Umm well this is the world of Dragon Nest, everyone here has a double in another world and if the person from this world dies, the person from the other world can replace them, and well, you're the replacement." Johnson chuckled nervously. "Whoa whoa whoa wait, so you're saying that my 'twin' died and I'm her replacement?" I stopped them. "Basically." Daniel chuckled. "Yeah but the only difference is that you have two lives, this one and the other life. And you don't have to worry about learning how to fight and stuff, it'll all come to you naturally in a few." Johnson chuckled, continuing with walking to where ever we're going. "Oh and your boy name is Aidan." He added, making me real confused. "Girls cannot be clerics so you have to disguise yourself." Daniel answered my mental question. "All the classes can have both girls and guys but the cleric class is really strict on the gender rule, even though most of the trainers are female." He chuckled, ducking under a branch.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at a two story house. "Huh? Oh you guys are back. Crystal!" A girl around my age tackle hug me. "I thought we lost you in that battle!" She half shouted, suffocating me with her hug. "Ok Ailyne, she needs to breathe." Daniel chuckled, prying her off of me. "Sorry." She giggled. Standing there, I let the images fill my mind. "Well, at least you're starting to remember boo." Daniel smiled, hugging me. Slowly, I hugged back, knowing why he keeps on calling me 'boo' instead of my name. "Welcome back boo." He breathed out slowly, rubbing my back. "She's not totally back yet but progress so far." Johnson shrugged, walking into the house. "Come on, lets go inside." Daniel suggested, lightly pulling me along. The house was similar to my house in a way, well at least the bottom floor is, the basement was like Johnson's house and I guess you can say the top was like my house also. "You're armor and stuff is upstairs. Go change and we'll train." Johnson said, pointing towards a room upstairs. Doing what I was told I looked at my armor, tracing some designs on it with my finger. Just as I was about to put my armor on Daniel walked in! "Ah! Hey! Out!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled and backed out. "Yep, still the same ole you hahahaha." He laughed, tossing the pillow back on my bed.

All four of us stood in the backyard, looking at each other. "Alright, lets start with some blocking. Daniel, Ailyne, you're up." Johnson said. Oh crap. "Wait! Wha-!" The arrow missed me by a mere centimeter. Running away from the arrows I ducked behind boulders that were shattered, hid behind trees that were pierced, and well ran around the whole backyard in a panic mode. Then I felt stupid for not remembering that I had a shield. Holding the shield up at an upcoming arrow, a _cling_ was heard when the arrow made contact with the shield. "Divae Jerusalem!" My mace became surrounded by an eerie blue aura as I called out the attack name, holding the mace out and bringing it down, a gigantic relic dropped down on the two siblings. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" I apologized, running over and helping them up. "I guess we can call it good and quits for the day. Besides, it's almost night time, better just get ready for tomorrow." Johnson said, walking into the house with Ailyne. "Are you alright?" I asked Daniel, considering how the relic hit him straight on. "Yeah I'm fine." He chuckled, walking towards the house.

The rest of the night was like a normal family night, eat, get ready for bed, then well, off to bed. I sat there in bed and looked out the window. "What you thinking about boo?" A deep voice whispered in my ear, making me gasp in surprise. "What's happening in the other world." My voice shook. Daniel just chuckled and dragged me down on the bed with him. "You're gonna return in the middle of the night so don't worry about a thing." He half chuckled, pulling me close to him.

He was right, the next morning I woke up due to my alarm. I did my usual morning routine and got ready for school. "Well, new semester starts today." I sighed, walking into the school and to my group of friends under the stairs. "Crystal!" My friend Elizabeth hugged me. "Hey." I forced a smile, pushing her off. "Aww we don't have any classes together." She whined, handing me back my schedule. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. First period was boring, stupid counselor throwing me in this class, I mean it was either this or wood shop and I actually prefer this. Once again the bell rang, dismissing the class. I hate gym, why does it have to be a requirement? Well at least I had Alexis in that class, she's in the upper class 'cause sadly, you can't take this class twice. We sat in the bleachers just talking to each other since the first two days or so of gym is just going over rules and crap and that doesn't last long so we have a lot of extra time left. "I swear, you're obsessed with that game!" Alexis laughed, yanking my iPod away from me. "Nuh uh! I'm just learning more." ''Cause that's my other life now.' I added silently, sticking my tongue out at her.

The lights in the gym shut off as a big _boom_ echoed throughout the gym. Jumping down from the 5th row of the bleachers and down to the floor out of pure instinct, my clothes changed into my armor, my shield formed on my left arm, and my mace appeared in my right hand. **_'Don't talk, just think what ever you have to say to me.'_** Johnson's voice rang through my head. **_'Umm alright, what's going_ on?'** I asked him mentally, getting into a fighting stance, swaying a bit, ready to move at any moment. **_'Well sometimes the monsters can discover a portal and go through it into this world and well you can guess why I'm here and why you're all geared_ _up.'_** He chuckled. The lights came back on and a chorus of screams resided throughout the gym. _**'You've got to be kidding me! I can't even defeat those in the game! You expect me fight them here and now! And win while doing**_ _**so!'**_ I half screamed, backing up nervously. "I get the minotaurs you get the elves." Johnson nodded, getting ready to run. "Nononono, I get the minotaurs you get the elves, those things are evil cunning demons." My voice squeaked. "No talking and fine. Good thing it's too loud for anyone else to hear you." Johnson scolded, holding a finger up to his lips. I nodded, indicating that I understood. Johnson ran off towards the elves knocking away and killing the goblins that tried to get in his way.

A loud roar echoed, getting my attention towards one of the minotaurs that charged at me, swinging his axe like a maniac. 'Divinum Poenam.' A yellow seal glowed underneath my feet and yellow streams of light surrounded me and disappeared. I stood there, letting the axe hit me, when it did I felt nothing yet the minotaur howled in pain, taking a few steps back, then charged at me again only repeating what it did a few times. 'Ultrices Percutite.' My right hand glowed an electric blue along with my mace as I jumped in the air and slammed my mace down onto the minotaur, zapping it with blue thunder. The minotaur exploded into purple smoke, I held back my urge to cough and made a weird noise when I did coughed, at least it sounded like a guy noise. "Fulgura Reliquia!" Johnson's voice boomed along with a metallic like crashing noise as a lightning relic stabbed the ground, embalming itself in the gym floor. Lightning arrows flew at the enemy, zapping the goblins that were stupid enough to run towards it.

_-_Johnson's POV_-_

The elves surrounded me, cackling like mad women, not that they're not. "No where to run boy." One of them cackled, slashing at me. Side stepping I managed to avoid it only to get slashed at by another one. "Guh!" I grunted in pain, stumbling back in the middle. "Sanctus Irrumpere!" A seal circle formed underneath our feet. Beams of light stabbed the elves, knocking them here and there. "You little brat!" The same elf snapped, lunging at me, only to get stabbed, again. _**'Help help help help help!'**_I heard Crystal yell, well mentally yell. "Hang in there!" I shouted at him err her? Oh what ever. Abandoning the elves I ran to her aid. I pushed the minotaur back with a grand cross and glanced behind me, looking at the elves that slowly stalked towards us. Standing back to back with Crystal, I leaned my head back slightly. "Don't do anything, let them get close, then use Divine Vengeance after I use Heavenly Judgement, that should finish them off." I told her, glancing at her, although I don't think you can really tell when you're eyes are covered though. Masks do such great things, they hide your face, your emotions, and hide lots of other things, especially spells. _**'Wait, is that why I look like a guy and can't talk?'**_Crystal asked, tilting her head back. "Yeah." I chuckled, tightening my grip on my wand.

Alright, 1 2 3! "Caelestia Iudicii!" A seal formed underneath us, covering most of the gym. Lightning crackled and surrounded my body as I slowly floated up, my arms straightened along with my legs, well my right one was slightly bent. Lightning flew out from the lightning around my body at well, everything, zapping enemies and paralyzing them. "Aidan now!" I commanded, knowing that I was almost done. Crystal nodded and raised her mace up high in the air, slamming it down to the ground, sending a shock wave at the enemies, knocking them down and killing them. The gym floor was covered in blood well monster blood which is purple. Weird right? "Ignore everyone and what they say and all that stuff." I told Crystal, seeing how she was panicking a bit.

Sighing, I turned towards them, raising my wand at them. "Qui vidit caede. Eorum memorias conlidam." I chanted, watching an eerie white cloud covered them. "They will not remember anything that happened, well I mean they will remember that they're in gym and you know those things, just not the fighting, the monsters, and those things." I told her, disappearing through a portal. "Oh and what just happened is normal so don't be to surprise the next time it happens." I said quickly, closing the portal.

_-_Crystal's POV_-_

My armor slowly disappeared along with my weapon "Well, at least this helps." I thought out loud. I ran up the bleachers and took my spot in the bleachers next to Alexis, pretending that nothing ever happened and continuing with our conversation like normal. "Man, I feel weird." Alexis groaned, clutching her head. "Might be just the air in here." I told her, pushing the thought of what ever it was that Johnson chanted had to do with it, although it was highly likely that it was.

Next class, science, the class I now dread, I got bitched at and still getting bitched at for getting a C in that class, along with English class. Class was the same routine for me, payed attention half of the time, day dreaming about stuff. Then English class which was boring like usual, at least Brie is in that class with me now and Phong got candy from french class, of course she didn't know how to read anything on the box so therefore she either couldn't read the expiration date or it wasn't there, oh well it tasted good so who cares if it did expire.

Finally lunch came, not that enjoy the school food, it's just better than having nothing to eat at least. Math class was real confusing. New teacher = not getting a damn thing! Next class, art class, thank goodness, something fun and relaxing, well not that first few days of class, that's just talking and a bunch of other crap.

-Present Crystal's POV-

It's been about 10 or so weeks since my life took that turn. The turn only made my life more complicated, I mean school was already a challenge enough, now I have to worry about my other life along with other things that are happening in my life, and the constant attacks in school haven't helped either, but at least it's been them coming into this world and not us going into the Dragon Nest world. Ever since my parents saw my semester report card they have been bitching me constantly about school and a bunch of other crap. And to make things worse, I fell in love. Great, just great, just when I think I've had enough in my life, I mean at first I felt nothing for him but it just kinda ya know, sparked up. Out of all the guys, it had to be him, the bad ass asian rebel. We're friends but we haven't really talked to each other in a long time since recently, we just kinda talked more, and well I kinda fell for him. I know, kinda stupid err cliche or what ever but I mean I tried not to but it was kinda hard not too. Another problem about my little crush thing was that he knows I like him and teases me, my parents caught us teasing each other and ban me from ever talking to boys, even if they are my friends. Oh and to top everything off there is church I have to worry about also, yay (Note the sarcasm)! Weird thing is, I like altar serving yet I don't, I mean it keeps you awake in a way but it also makes you tired and you have a bunch of pressure and stuff, well some people feel pressure, like me I feel the pressure, but still the point is it keeps you busy, the only bad part is when the father is lecturing err what ever you call it, that's when i usually get sleepy and try to stay awake, sometimes I wonder how stupid I look up there.

"GRAH HAHAAHHHHHHHH WHAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger.**

**Translations (FYI the words are in Latin so if I miss any words you can use google translate):  
Divae Jerusalem: Goddess Relic  
Divinum Poenam: Divine Punishment  
Ultrices Percutite: Electric Smite  
Fulgura Reliquia: Lightning Relic  
Sanctus Irrumpere: Holy Burst  
Caelestia Iudicii: Heavenly Judgement  
Qui vidit caede. Eorum memorias conlidam: Who that saw the murder. Their memories shatter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Why? It was almost perfect

**Me: I own nothing, well maybe the characters but still everything belongs to Nexon.**

Key:  
"Talking"  
'Mouthing'  
_'Thinking'_  
_**'Mentally talking to each other'**_

* * *

_-_Crystal's POV_-_

The world is strange. One second you're in a church the next second you're in a middle of a freaking field with armies of Minotaurs charging at you! "Magnam crucem!" A bright cross made out of light went through me and attacked the enemies in front. _**'Can I talk or not?'**_I asked my brother. "No!" He shouted his answer while swinging his wand at one of the smaller minotaurs. Yes, me and Johnson are brothers and sisters, twins to be exact, weird right? 'Shin praevaricator.' I slide forward and swung my mace at the minotaur's shin, knocking him down, at least I think it's a him, looks a like a him. "Defend the back along with the group of people with Daniel! Me and Ailyne got the front!" Johnson commanded, zapping three minotaurs. Nodding, I ran to the back lines, knocking away any enemies that were in my way. Skidding to a stop when I saw the group of minotaurs that stood in my way, I growled out of frustration. 'Scutum crimen.' A blue aura surrounded me as I charged head first at the enemies, knocking them away, and pushing some forward, I swung my mace just as the aura disappeared, knocking the minotaur down. When the minotaur fell I saw Daniel just sitting there, relaxed as if there's nothing going on, shooting an arrow every now and then. "Hey." He said in a calm voice. _**'Hey? Hey? That's all you can say? Why didn't you helped me with those minotaurs!' **_I shouted mentally at him, bonking his head lightly with my mace. "Oww 'cause you didn't look like you needed help, you got through and you're alive." He whined, chuckling at the end. _'Jerk.' _I thought, facing towards the enemies that headed our way. "Praecepit percussit." Daniel pulled back the string on his bow, holding the arrow as it glowed an eerie green. After a few seconds he released it, the arrow made a _swoosh _sound as it flew, knocking down the group of minotaurs for a few seconds. 'Divae Jerusalem.' A giant relic dropped upon the enemy, as purple liquid -monster blood- exploded and covered the ground around it.

In the distance I struggled to see what it was that headed towards us from the sky. Putting my shield above my head, I pulled Daniel under as the rain of arrows rained down on us. "What the? That was cool." Johnson chuckled, well not Johnson my brother, Johnson from the other world. Sadly this is where our world comes to the dragon nest world, anyone that's in the room at the time when this happened got transported here. "Fine, they want to play that game then two can play at that game." Daniel chuckled, bending his knees so that he was squatting in a way, aimed for the sky, and pulled back the string on his bow along with some arrows. The arrows glowed bright green as he released them, quickly he grabbed more and shot after shot of arrows, in mid-air the arrows multiplied, still glowing green they rained down on the enemy, hitting their eyes, nose, lip, arm, leg, almost every where. 'Substantia fidei.' I shoved him out of the way and took my defensive stance which was where I bend my knees slightly, my left foot in the front, my right foot a few inches behind my left, and my shield at the front of my body. The minotaur swung his axe at me, hitting my shield and it getting hit with a beam of light. This continued on for a few seconds until I could feel my ability wearing off due to the fact that I could feel some of the impact from the axe swings.

Three yellow arrows flew past me, hitting the minotaur straight on, the minotaur wobbled slightly as if it was dizzy. 'Ultrices Percutite!' I zapped it before it could fall, making it explode, splattering monster blood around the area. Turning back, I walked back to the group considering how I leaped forward to perform that attack. "Behind you!" Johnson shouted, not my brother. His warning came too late, the chain mail underneath my clothes jingle as something made contact with my back, pushing me forward. A painful stinging like sensation spread throughout my body wave after wave. "No! You'll pay for that!" Daniel half shouted, running towards me. "Celeri percussit!" Bright purple arrows flew at the enemy that attacked me from behind, the monster blood splattered on me as I stumbled forward. Daniel ran forward and got me, helping me balance a bit before letting me stand on my own. "I'm fine." I whispered softly to him, turning back towards the enemy. _**'Besides, I've got into worse so better get use to it 'cause I get hurt real easily. Cover my back.'**_I chuckled mentally. 'Sacra Excude.' I swung my mace at the enemies as I pushed myself more towards the front, the light made of hammer hit enemies every time I swung my mace.

_-_Daniel's POV_-_

Guess it's time to pull my end of wagon. "Obsidione substantia!" I stomped my right foot on the ground, activating the ability. Yellow rings circled my body three times before disappearing, indicating that I was firmly planted. Pulling out an arrow from my quiver I pulled back on the string, a green glow flashed every time I shot an arrow at the enemy. I managed to keep this up for about 13 seconds or so before my stance broke. _**'Where do they keep on coming from! Every time we kill some more appear!'**_I asked Johnson, annoyed by the constant minotaurs that appeared. "Go after Ummanba! He's summoning the minotaurs! Kill him and they will stop coming!" Johnson shouted, slapping a minotaur with his wand. "You heard that Aidan!" I shouted at him err her, well shouted at Crystal who is in disguise, so we have to call her Aidan. She nodded, using her shield charge to charge her way to Ummanba, at least she had something to defend her and make it easier to get anywhere she wanted to go. Quickly, I trailed her so that I wouldn't have to deal with enemy, yeah I sound lazy but hey, who wouldn't do that.

Once we surrounded Ummanba, we went all out on him, using every ability in our disposal to kill him. "Damn it just die already!" My sister shouted, using her kick shot followed by shooting arrows. "He's the commander and he runs a nest full of minotaurs, what did you expect?" I chuckled, using rapid shot. "Aidan, go defend the group." Johnson directed, summoning a lightning relic. "Alright, but I'm not sure how long I can hold them off." Her soft angelic voice whispered lightly, running back towards the group. "Be careful." I half sighed, turning my attention back to the giant armored minotaur. "Lets give it our all." I smirked, using rapid shot followed by other abilities I know. "Daniel, go with her." Ailyne said, using falling star. "Why?" I asked, I mean she will be fine for a little while. "Because- It's not my place to tell well more of not my job or more of it's something I can't tell." She told me, looking away from me slightly.

Now, this is where my head started swarming with questions. I looked at Johnson for an answer, hoping that he would know. "Don't look at me, I don't know a thing, she's been pulling away from me lately, I'm starting to worry a lot, and Ailyne won't tell me." Johnson sighed, lower his weapons slightly. "Just go, we'll handle this, he's almost dead anyways." He sighed, zapping the minotaur with one of his abilities.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Gaining the minotaur's attention. Releasing arrows I shot them dead in the eyes. Purple liquid seep out of their eye sockets and down their face as they let out pained growls and roars. "Ah! Eww!" Crystal's sister from the other world squealed along with her other friends who said stuff similar to that, the grown ups said something along the lines of "Oh my gosh that's horrible, that's cruel." or something like that in Vietnamese. "You and I are going to have a little talk later." I said in her ear, turning my attention back at the angry minotaurs. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered lightly, turning away from me. Now I know that she's definitely hiding something from me.

Minotaurs were the least of our worries, goblins started appearing to aid the minotaurs. Usually I wouldn't mind but the minotaurs were enough, no need for any back from those pesky little creature things. This is where I'm glad I'm an archer, you got long range attack and you can make a rain of arrows. Getting into position I released the arrows, quickly shooting another arrow after the other. I glanced at Crystal who kept the minotaurs at bay, well more of struggled to keep them at bay but who could blame her, five minotaurs against a paladin. Don't that seem a bit unfair to you? Shooting some arrows at the minotaur to help her out, I turned back to the goblins who are waving their knife at me, and yes they are knives, they don't deserve to be called daggers or swords. I kicked them back and shot arrows through their heads, making them run around a bit before dieing. It's kinda funny actually at how they don't freak out about being shot in the head until about 10 seconds after their head is pierced. Running over to my girlfriend, yes me and her are together, we've been together for nearly two years now so yeah, well the old her and I have been together for nearly two years but I'm still counting with her replacement which is exactly like her so I just kept on counting. Either way not the point! I ran over to help her, kicking a minotaur in it's shin err leg, I'm not sure if they have shins.

The minotaurs charged at us with their axes raised, ready to chop us into pieces, or at least it looked like that to me. Weird part is, they just froze and slowly disintegrated into purple ashes that piled up on the ground. "You can thank us later!" Ailyne waved at us, giggling as she ran over to us. "Yeah yeah thanks." I waved my hand dismissively. Strapping my bow onto my back, my attention went to Crystal who ran into the bushes, throwing up as she was out of view, well I think she did, sounded like it. "What's wrong with him?" Jason single chuckled. "Oh he's just haven't been feeling good lately, nothing to worry about." My sister chuckled nervously, walking towards Crystal's direction. "You sure you don't know what's going on with heee-him?" I asked Johnson, nearly blowing it. "I have no clue at what's happening, I'm as curious as you." He shrugged, walking up to the side of the mountain and zapping it, chipping away some rocks and denting it. "Some help would be nice you know." He sighed, looking through his bag. "Fine." I chuckled, shooting the dented mountain with some exploding arrows, making it wider and deeper.

Johnson walked into the deepest part of the dent err more of man made cave and bashed the walls with a mace. "Uh won't shh-he get mad?" I asked, quickly changing the word midway. "Did you say she?" The Johnson from the other world asked, looking at me with suspicion. "Huh? I said he, you're probably hearing things." I chuckled nervously, although I managed to mask it with a normal chuckle.

_-_Ailyne's POV_-_

"Come on, how long are you going to hide it from them? You have to tell them and even if you don't you'll start showing. Then you have to tell them." I rubbed her back, handing her the water container for her to rinse her mouth. "But I'm afraid." She whimpered after spitting out the water. "Don't worry, I'll beat his ass if he does leave you." I giggled, putting the container away. "He doesn't even remember anything." She cried, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry, just tell him." I shushed her, patting her back lightly. "Hmm alright." She sighed, standing up straight. "Come on lets get back to the two. Knowing them something's bound to be destroyed by now." I giggled, lightly pulling her arm. Sighing she gave and followed me. "Hey gu-" My mouth hung half open when I saw what they were doing. "Uhh this is exactly what it looks like. We are destroying a side of a mountain to make a cave for staying a little while." Johnson chuckled, tossing the mace that he was using aside. Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest I leaned on one leg and watched him walk up to me, wrap his arms around me from behind. "Aww come on, don't act that way." He cooed in my ear, making me giggle.

My eyes slowly fell on Crystal who stood there fumbling with her thumbs nervously as my brother walked up to her. The two of them whispered something to each other before he walked away shaking his head. "She couldn't do it." I sighed, gently prying Johnson's arms off of my waist. "Later, lets work on the cave." I giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running into the half finished cave and helping out. Kicking at the cave walls, I slowly chipped away at it, chunks of rocks fell from the wall as I attacked it. Johnson stood near me, chipping the walls away with a mace. "Uhh ain't that Crystal's?" I asked. "Oops." I covered my mouth, mentally scolding myself for saying her name, hopefully not blowing it. Johnson's head turned back to the group and looked at them. "Phew, they didn't hear anything." He sighed in relief. "Sorry, not really use to having other people around so yeah." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Hey lazy bums! Some help could be useful!" I shouted for them.

_-_Daniel's POV_-_

"Come on boo, what's wrong?" I whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly, looking down while doing so making me sigh. _'What could be so important that she has to hide it from me, especially Johnson.' _I sighed, letting my hand slide down her shoulder and back to my side. "What's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice. "I-it's nothing." Her soft voice whispered back. "It's not nothing. Tell me, I promise I won't get mad or anything." I sighed once more, getting a little bit frustrated at what she's hiding. "You know what? Just. Weather you tell me or not it's your choice, just don't go regretting it later." My voice strained a bit as I headed back into the nearly finished cave to help out the other two. "I just don't get it. What does she have to hide from me?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Hey how did it go?" Johnson asked, zapping the the wall with his lightning bolt ability. "Alright, I think that's good enough. Ailyne, you and Crystal set up the cave. Me and Daniel will clear the cave of the rocks." Johnson said, picking up some rocks, walked outside, and tossed it some where random outside the cave.

"Man, why do we gotta get the heavy job?" I chuckled, tossing the rocks outside. "Because we are guys, we have to do the heavy lifting." He chuckled, tossing out some more rocks. "Psh, they could do this too." I smirk sneered, tossing out the last of the rubble. "Well, your turn to start the fire." I chuckled, patting his back. Johnson, doing his usual stutter thing that he does when he has no answer or is thinking of one, walked into the forest. Sighing I turned to the group of shocked people. "Yo! Jason! Tell everyone to go and settle in the cave." I told him, feeling to lazy to do it myself. "How you know my name?" Jason asked, stumping me. "Heh, I know lots of things." I chuckled, avoiding the question. "Wait, where's Crystal?" My twin from the other world asked, looking around along with her other friends. "She was with us wasn't she?" Tin asked, still looking around like an idiot. "Yeah, I think." Cindy answered, looking around a little.

Now this is where some of the grown ups started getting worried. "Don't worry, she is fine, she probably just got separated from the group or hiding." I assured them, waving my hand dismissively, of course I said that in Vietnamese so that they would understand. "Hey, you know how to speak Vietnamese?" Johnson asked, with his usual shocked face. "Yep." I chuckled, walking into the cave.

**(AN: I will call the Johnson from the DN world John. Same thing goes with Daniel, he'll be called Dan.)**

"Ok so your name is what again?" Johnson asked, leaning on one leg. "Daniel but call me Dan so you won't get me confused with the other Daniel, something with Johnson, call him John so we don't confuse you with him. The archer is my sister Ailyne and the guy who doesn't make any noise is Aidan, John's little twin siiii-brother." I told them, examining one of my arrows. **_'Hey can I talk with you, it's really important.'_ **Crystal's voice rang in my head. "I'll be back in a bit, my sis will keep ya entertained." I told them, walking off with Crystal towards the nearby lake.

Once we got to the lake, I took my mask off along with her. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her waist, lightly kissing her. "Alright, what is it you want to talk about?" I smiled, kissing her cheek. Crystal squirmed a bit and looked at me with worried eyes. "Remember that one day Mark challenged you to that drinking contest? You know, that one to see who has the highest alcohol tolerance?" Her voice wavered as she pushed me away from her. Now, this is where I start to worry, usually when something like this happens it doesn't end well. "No, all I remember is drinking against him and that's all." I answered, pushing both of my eyebrows together in confusion. Crystal broke out crying, you have no idea how much that tore me on the inside, I mean did I do something to make her this upset. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into a hug. "Promise you won't be mad?" She sniffled, looking up at me with happy and sad filled eyes. "We already gave our word to God that we wouldn't leave each other no matter what the cause and even if we didn't I still wouldn't leave you, no matter what the reason is." I assured her, kissing a tear away.

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words rang through my head, everything disappeared as those two words left her mouth. "But- How?" I forced myself to ask. "You were drunk so when we got home you umm well umm." Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. "Did I really do that to you?" I asked, shocked at how I could do such a thing to her. Crystal nodded, placing a hand on her abdomen, rubbing it slightly. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." My voice cracked as I tried to think of how I could make this up to her. "You were drunk, you couldn't help yourself." She forgave me, as I pulled her into a hug. "No, if I listened to you and didn't drink then none of this would have happened." I cried, refusing to let her go. "It's alright, really, I just didn't think our first time would be that umm well you know." She giggled slightly, hugging me back. "Aw man your brother is gonna have my head!" I half shouted, letting her go. "No he's not." She chuckled, walking to the lake side. "Come on, we gotta catch dinner." She giggled, jumping into the lake.

* * *

**TBC**

**Translation:  
Magnam crucem: Grand Cross  
Shin praevaricator: Shin Breaker  
Scutum crimen: Shield Charger  
Praecepit percussit: Charged Shot  
Divae Jerusalem: Goddess Relic  
Substantia fidei: Stance of Faith  
Celeri Percussit: Rapid Shot  
Sacra Excude: Sacred Hammering  
Obsidione substantia: Siege stance  
**


	4. Chapter 3: I miss you

**Me: I own nothing, well maybe the characters but still everything belongs to Nexon.**

Key:  
"Talking"  
'Mouthing'  
_'Thinking'_  
_**'Mentally talking to each other'**_

* * *

_-_John's POV_-_

Helping Ailyne out, I started the fire and sat there, waiting for the other two to come back with food. "Hey, lets set out the blankets and stuff for them." Ailyne suggested, tugging at my arm. "Why? You can do it, I'm tired." I told her, laying down on the ground. "Lazy bum." She huffed, pulling out all the blankets that were in our bags, laying them onto the ground. While she was doing that I dozed off, trying to think of what Crystal could have been hiding from me, I mean it couldn't be that bad can it, it's not like she's working for the dark side and is just a spy, she would never do that. "Hey, get up and start cooking." Dan kicked me, lightly. "When did you get back?" I chuckled, staking the fishes and hanging them over the fire. "Hey, what would you do if I got Crystal pregnant?" He asked me, poking at the fire. "Uh well I would probably try to kill you then forgive you, I mean you two are married so yeah." I chuckled, stopping as soon as I figured out what it was that she was hiding from me. She is pregnant. "You what! How could you! When! Dude I'm gonna kill you!" I snapped at him, startling everyone in the cave. "I was drunk I don't remember anything!" He raised his hands up in the air. Gripping my wand tightly I stalked towards him slowly with my wand raised at him. Dan backed away with every step I took towards him. "What happened?" Johnson asked, as me and Dan continued walking/backing out of the cave. "I got his sister pregnant." Dan chuckled nervously, backing up into a rock.

A lightning bolt dropped down at Dan but he side stepped and managed to dodge being zapped, swinging my wand at him I tried to hit and zap him with lightning bolts. "Come on man, can't we talk this out?" He held his hands out in a peace offering like way, chuckling nervously. "Grr why didn't you tell me sooner." I growled, stalking towards him slowly, backing him up into another boulder. Tossing my wand aside, I unstrapped my shield from my left arm and tossed that aside as well, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the boulder, nailing him in the face. "Fuck! That actually kinda hurt." Dan grunted, rubbing the left side of his face. "You deserve a lot more than that." I hissed, slamming him against the boulder again, making him grunt in pain. Dan brought his hands up and pushed me away, knocking me back a few steps. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, nailing him in the face once more when I was close enough to him. Dan punched back, knocking me off of him and nailed me in the face as he got back up. "Just let it go, it was bound to happen sometime, it's just we didn't plan it to be this early." He told me, walking back to the cave.

Taking what he said to mind, he was right, this was something that I couldn't stop, it was bound to happen. Now, I felt bad for doing that, I guess I better apologized to him and heal him. "Hey sorry for doing, I guess I just kinda snapped." I sighed, holding out my hand to him. "Nah it's all cool." He chuckled, slapping my hand and shaking it, pulling me in and patting my back, doing what boys usually do when they make up to each other. "I guess I'm just use to protecting her and well I mean it's just that she's really important to me so yeah." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Yeah I know, she didn't tell me til today actually so I was pretty shocked myself." He chuckled, sitting down by the fire. Now, hearing that shocked me, i felt my eyes widen slightly and my face expression changed to a shocked one. "Do you know how far she is?" I asked, trying to imagine how long she's been hiding it from me. _**'2 months.'**_ Her voice rang in my head as I slightly glanced at her. "Seriously!" Dan choked on his drink, looking at Crystal in disbelief. "Yes, that's how blind you two were." Ailyne stuck her tongue out at us, snatching her brother's water bottle away from him. "What the-" She stared at him in disbelieve. "What? It's good." He chuckled, reaching for the bottle. Ailyne pulled it away from him, closed it and tossed the bottle to Crystal who opened it. "Uh I don't you should drink that booooo-uuudy." He stretched the word out and slowly changed it, getting strange looks from the others.

"What were you gonna say?" Johnson asked, raised his eye brow. "Huh? What you talking about? I wasn't gonna say anything." Dan sneer chuckled, waving his hand. "Nuh uh, you were gonna say something else." Johnson chuckled, pointing an accusing finger at Dan. Crystal coughed and snapped the bottle shut, tossing it back to Dan. "Told ya not to drink it." He chuckled, watching Crystal run outside. My guess was that she ran outside and barfed since we heard barfing sounds from outside the cave. "What do you have in there?" I asked, a bit curious. "Uhhh a drink." He answered, putting his bottle in his bag. "Wait, you didn't-" I stuttered, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I might." He chuckled, standing up and walking outside.

_-_Crystal's POV_-_

Aww crap, I thought I could handle it, I usually drink it sometimes with him but I guess the baby makes the food decisions for the next few months. "Hey boo you alright?" Dan rubbed my back. "Yeah, I thought I could drink it, I mean I usually do with you and I'm usually fine." I gagged, covering my mouth as I did. "Lets just avoid it for now or at least until the baby is born, then you can start again." He cooed in my ear, kissing my cheek while rubbing my stomach. "Lets just hope you don't throw up dinner 'cause fish is the only we gonna eat for a few days." He chuckled, tugging me towards the cave. Sighing I let him drag me back inside the cave, not bothering to try to fight him, I mean I had to go back in some time, why not now. "Alright, who wants first shift?" My brother clapped his hands together once, chuckling while doing so. At that point everyone started pointing fingers at people, not wanting to be the first to be on look out. "Crrrr-Aidan, rock paper scissors with Ailyne, Dan rock paper scissors with me." He gestured me to Ailyne, who held her hand up in a fist. Repeating the procedure of rock paper scissors three times, I lost and Ailyne cheered about not being the one who has to go first. "I'll take first watch with Crr-Aidan." Dan offered, not even bothering finishing his round of rock paper scissors with John. "Only needed one but alright then, guess that works." John shrugged, sitting back down with Ailyne."Everyone get ready to go to sleep!" John shouted, looking back at the group of people. "No arguments!" He added, turning his head back at the fire.

_-_No one's POV_-_

"Don't you think it's a bit weird in a way?" Johnson whispered to the others that huddled in a tight group at the furthest end of the cave. "There are a lot of things that are weird, you gotta be specific." Cindy rolled her eyes. "They have the same name as us, they act like us in a way, and they sound like us." Johnson told them, looking at everyone in the group that pondered about that. "Well lots of people can have the names they have, and how would you know how they 'act' like some of you guys in a way? No comment on the voice/sound thing 'cause that is kinda true." Janene said, bobbing her head back and forth in thought. "OK how about this, I ask them a question and see what their answer is." Johnson suggested, looking at the others for any opinions. "What would that do stupid?" Cindy sneered playfully, not really getting how that would even do anything. "If they are us in a way then their answer would be the same as ours." Johnson rolled his eyes, leaning on one leg. "Alright, Daniel would you rather save yourself or your girlfriend?" Johnson asked him, waiting for his answer. "My girlfriend." He answered in a 'no duh' tone.

Johnson walked over to the group of friends that sat around the fire. "Hey Dan, would you rather save your girlfriend or yourself?" He asked him, leaning on one leg like he usually does. "My girlfriend." Dan answered in the same exact tone as Daniel. "Oh and John, when is your birthday?" Johnson asked, looking at John who played dumb, pretending that he didn't know. "OK I just wanted to ask." Johnson dismissed himself, walking back to the others. "I've got some hunches on who they are but lets just lay low for a while." He told the others, eating his fish. "Where is Crystal?" Janene asked. looking around the cave. "She's been missing since we got here." Johnson said in a monotone voice, tossing the stick some where random. "Well see ya in the morning." Johnson chuckled, going over to his family and sleeping. The others sighed and did the same, awaiting the next day.

Dan and Crystal sat on a boulder outside the mouth of the cave, holding hands with each other. Crystal sat in Dan's lap, letting herself lean against him as he stroked her hair. "I miss you so much." Dan breathed in, slowly rubbing her thighs, making her sigh in pleasure. "Mhmm like it don't you? You miss me doing this don't you?" He chuckled in her ear, squeezing the area before the knee lightly, making her flinch and arch her back a little. "Daniel does the same thing to me when ever we're together." Her voice wavered, as he continued to stroke her thigh. Dan's jealously rose a bit at the thought of someone touching his girl the way he is. "He is you only in a different world." Crystal giggled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "But still, it's not me." He told her, wrapping his arms around her. "It is you in a way dummy." She giggled, rolling her eyes. "It's my twin, he's getting the pleasure not me." He shot back, chuckling as I puff my cheeks up. "Get some sleep, I'll keep a look out." He cooed, nuzzling her neck. "Yeah but then I'm gonna feel bad later on knowing I did nothing but sleep while you did all the work." She pouted, holding back a yawn. "You worry to much boo." He chuckled, placing his chin at the top of her head, rubbing circles on her arm.

Crystal, much to her demise, nodded of slowly, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. "Night baby." Dan chuckled, giving her a chaste kiss, pulling her closer and holding her tighter.

John and Ailyne sat inside the cave, watching their siblings in silence. "And to think, in about 7 months or so we're going to have a mini Dan or Crystal running around the house." John sighed, stroking Ailyne's hair. "Uhh more of both." Ailyne chuckled nervously as she got a shocked look from her boyfriend. "Come again?" He asked in shock, thinking he miss heard her. "She gonna have twins?" Ailyne chuckled nervously, looking off to the side. John took in a shaky breath, tossing his head back as he let out his breath. "Forgive and forget right?" He chuckled, earning a smile from her. "She just acts like a little girl sometimes so I tend to think she is sometimes." He chuckled, looking at her sleeping in Dan's arms. "Hey, I act like a little girl too. Same goes for you and Dan, you too act like stubborn, idiotic boys too." Ailyne pouted, hitting his chest playfully. John chuckled, falling back slightly as if she hit him hard enough to knock him back.

The sun, slowly peaking out fro the trees and mountain, announced that it was morning, waking everyone up. "Aww why now?" Dan groaned, covering his eyes slightly with his hands. Leaning back in the wrong direction, he fell backwards, dragging Crystal along with him as he fell off the boulder in which he fell asleep on. "Whah!" Crystal shrieked at the sudden movement, clinging onto Dan for dear life as they fell. Hitting the ground with a loud thud and shriek from Crystal got everyone's attention. "Oh shit." Dan cursed, quickly grabbing Crystal's mask that concealed her identity, placing it on her face, watching the illusion spell work, changing her image to that of a guy's. After doing so, he grabbed his mask out of his bag, placing over the top half of his face, concealing his identity along with Crystal's. "Uhh umm awkward." Cindy frowned in a way, turning back into the cave. Dan looked at him and Crystal's position, he was under her, arms wrapped around her, and her on top of him. But since Crystal was in disguise she looked like a guy, not a girl. _'Oh this is so awkward.' _Dan thought, getting up along with Crystal.

**_'Prepare for an attack guys! Crystal and Dan take defense, defend the cave, and let no monster in!'_ **John warned the other three, taking his position up front with Ailyne. Seeing the mass number of enemies heading their way, John gulped and turned to Crystal with a smile. Crystal bent down with her arms out in front of her, her right arm under her left, supporting it as John ran at her. Crystal's mouth moved as she mouthed the spell while her brother ran closer to her.

Ubi hostes oppugnare  
Accipere temeraria actus  
De conversus ad venator  
Et quam hostes cessas

Once John was a feet away from her he placed a foot on her shield as she launched him in the air while more of gave him a boost. Once John was in the air he bent backwards to do a back flip midair, a white spell circle appeared in John's path when Crystal raised her mace in the air. John went through the center of the circle, changing/transforming into a polar bear, fully armed with gold and silver arm guards, helmet, leg guards, body armor. On each arm and leg guard there were three blades coming out the back of the armor piece as a weapon. John stood on his hind legs and let out a roar before charging at the enemies, injuring or killing them with every movement he made due to the blades on his arm and leg guards. "Hah! Don't think so! Anulum Percussit!" Ailyne kicked the enemies back, jumping in the air, doing a back flip while shooting a barrage of arrows in a circle around her, knocking the enemies back. _**'Guys! Watch the cave!'**_John reminded them, making Crystal and Dan's attention turn to the cave.

The entrance of the cave was being approached by swarms of poochums, kabolds, and goblins. The people inside the cave kinda freaked a bit, well the adults freak out a little while some of the kids threw rocks at the enemies, getting them more mad. "Yo! Over here!" Crystal waved her arms, slapping her mouth with her hands with a small 'oops' slipping through her mouth. Everyone's attention went to her, confusion and shock written all over their faces. "Poor Aidan, still haven't hit puberty yet." Dan sighed, chuckling nervously while slapping her back. "Uhh no that was a girl's voice, a guy's voice would never be that high even before puberty unless you're a three year old kid." Janene said, looking at them suspiciously. "You guys are probably just hearing things." Dan waved dismissively, shoot arrows at the enemies. "Sagitta Verberare!" Dan shouted, shooting a barrage of arrows at the swarm of enemies, eliminating nearly a quarter of them.

Crystal charged in with sacred hammering, smashing the enemies and knocking them aside as she swung her mace. Once she made it through the crowd, she took a defensive position at the mouth of the cave. 'Mile de fides!' Holding her shield out front she squatted down slightly at every swing from an enemy, knocking them back with bursts of light. Dan ran through the crowd of monsters to the center of the crowd, kicking enemies back when they tried to attack him. "Velox Percussit!" Dan sneered, shooting six arrows around him in a circle, killing some of the enemies. "What the fu-!" Dan kicked a poochum that decided to take a leak on his foot. Crystal tried to suppress her laugh making sound like she was choking in a way. **_'Now you know how I feel.'_**She told him, smashing the enemies' head with her mace. Purple liquid oozed out of the monster's cracked heads and onto the floor as Crystal's mace connected with the monster's head. 'Caritatis LABOR!' Stepping back, Crystal held out her mace in front of her, running a net of lightning throughout 9 feet of the field in front of her, zapping the enemies that zapped other enemies when they ran into each other.

* * *

**That's all for this CH ^^'**

**Translations:  
**

**Anulum Percussit: Ring Shot  
Sagitta Verberare: Swift Shot  
Mile de fides: Stance of Faith  
Caritatis LABOR: Charitable Zap  
Ubi hostes oppugnare: When the enemies attack  
Accipere temeraria actus: Take this reckless act  
De conversus ad venator: Of turning to a hunter  
Et quam hostes cessas: And the enemies shall falter  
**


End file.
